Gumball Story
by DaGhettoBlackPheonix
Summary: A story of love and hate. Middle school struggles and peer pressure. (WARNING: HAS STRONG LANGUAGE AND OCCASIONAL LEMONS)


**Hey, before I start this story I would like to say something. **

**On my last story,most people wanted more sex in it. **

**There is a reason why I didn't put that much sex in it. When I was looking for a decent Gumball story with A LITTLE lemon in it...I found none. **

**And it irritated me. Every story either jumped to the sex too quickly or didn't have a decent storyline. **

**So, I decided to create my own story. **

**And my account was born. **

**So please don't review stuff like "Needs more sex" and shit like that. Please. **

**Alright, lets hop onto this story. **

**THIS IS NOT A SQUEAL TO "LOVE AND LUST"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

It was a warm spring afternoon at the school basketball court. Everyone was crowded around Tobias as he spoke to the crowd of students.

"And that's how babies are made!" Tobias finished, looking at everyone's reactions. The crowd just stood there. They all had a disgusted look on their faces. "It's true! Rachel told me!" He said. Gumball shook his head.

"Dude! That was the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!" "Yeah!" Gumball and Darwin responded. Tobias approached Gumball with a snicker. "Oh Gumball, you're just mad because you never had sex before." He then sized Gumball and smirked. "And you'll probably never have sex either. Virgin." Tobias said. Gumball face palmed himself.

"What are you talking about? What you told me made my ears bleed!" He replied, pointing at his ears. "So, why would I want to do it? And besides." Gumball continued. "It's not YOU had sex before." Everyone started giggling. "At least.." Tobias started as he pushed Gumball. "I. Have a girlfriend!" Gumball pushed him back. "What do I need one for!?" Tobias slapped Gumball across the face.

'Ohhh you crossed the line...' Gumball thought to himself as he brought out his claws and was about to claw Tobias's face. "Everyone! Pheonix is coming!"**(Yeah, put myself in the story. So what? XD)** someone yelled. Everyone looked at the tall black bird with a gold chain around his neck and a black hoodie on. Tina stared at him with half lidded eyes. She had a huge crush on him. He approached Tobias and Gumball.

"So..." Pheonix began. "What the fuck are you jits arguing about?" He asked, voice full of amusement. The two boys were silent. Gumball gulped, then spoke. "He pushed me and picked on me for not having a girlfriend." Pheonix nodded. "Then don't fight about it. Slap-box him for it." He replied.

Penny moved through the crowd and approached the bird. "I...don't think violence is going to solve anything." She said. He looked down at her and smiled. "Right. Right. How 'bout we ball then. To get the anger out." He responded as he grabbed a stray basketball from the ground and started dribbling it. "Waddya say? It's not like you're going to fight anyway."

Pheonix asked. Gumball glared at Tobias and he glared at Gumball then they both nodded at Pheonix. Pheonix shot the ball from afar and went to the goal. " 'Ight then. Lets choose team captains." Pheonix grabbed the ball and backed away really far from the goal. "The first two people that make their shot from here is team captain." He then shot the ball, and made it. He smiled, went over to the ball and kicked it to Gumball.

"Your turn bruh." Gumball grabbed the ball and went to the spot where he saw the tall bird shot from. 'Alright...You can do this.' He closed his eyes. 'Universe. Please lend me your power.' Gumball took a deep breath and let it out and opened his eyes. He then brought his hand back with the ball in it, and with a grunt, he threw the ball. The ball landed a foot away from Gumball. Pheonix smiled.

"It's alright mane, let jit over here try." He said, as he looked at Tobias. Tobias grabbed the ball a pushed Gumball out of the way. "Let me show you how it's done." He said as he shot the ball. But it flew past the goal. "Oh yeah, that was just peeerrrfect." Gumball snickered. Tobias growled and pushed Gumball. "Oh yeah?! We-" "Chill out, both of you." Pheonix said with a smile.

"This is the reason why we're playing basketball." A girl that looked almost like Gumball came from the crowd. Gumball glanced at her. "Lexy? What are you-" "I want to play!" She responded quickly with a smile. "You can't this is for boys only." Gumball said in an annoyed tone. "Says who?" Pheonix asked. "There's another girl that wants to play anyway. Jasoline! We found another player!"He yelled, then a brown, female rabbit with her ears in a ponytail skipped over.

"Cool! Who team I'm on?" She asked eagerly. "We need to find another captain." After he said that, Lexy grabbed the ball and shot it far from the goal and made it. Pheonix smiled. "Well, there's our other captain." Gumball stared at Lexy in disbelief. "Wha..wha...h-how...?" He stuttered. "You didn't know that I was athletically gifted? Hehe~" She giggled and skipped to the goal. "Alright." Pheonix said.

The students around the court gathered around, they knew the game was about to start. "I get Jasoline and Tobias." He called. Lexy looked at the players she had left and pointed at Gumball. "I get Gumball aaaannnddd..." She then looked in the far back and saw Darwin. "Darwin!" He had a shocked look on his face and tried to run. "No way man!" He yelled. Bobert extended his arm from the crowd, grabbed Darwin and placed him with the other players.

"Lexy, I'll let you get ball first." Pheonix said throwing the ball to her. She caught it and went out of bounds to check the ball. "Jasoline, check the ball with Lexy. Tobias, stick Gumball. And I'll stick Darwin." They all nodded and went to their place.

The game began.

Lexy bounced the ball once and bounced it to Jasoline. Jasoline bounced it back and now Lexy had to throw it in to somebody. 'Hmm. Gumball or Darwin?..' She thought to herself. "Me! Throw it to me!" Gumball yelled but Tobias got in front of him. "No Lexy! He can't catch!" Darwin yelled also. Lexy then threw it to Darwin but, Pheonix caught it and dribbled it. "You gonna sit there and let me merk ya like that?" He said with a smirk.

Darwin tried to slap it away but the tall bird quickly dodged and ran to the goal while dribbling the ball. "Jasoline!" He yelled as he threw it to her but Lexy caught it and ran to the other goal while dribbling the ball. The crowd started cheering for her, but Jasoline quickly snatch the ball and ran to their goal, then jumped and dunked it."That's what I'm talkin' bout'!" Pheonix yelled.

Now Pheonix gets the ball. He grabbed it and stepped out of bounds to check it. He nodded to Jasoline and she nodded back. "Gumball, block Tobias. Darwin, block Jasoline. I got Pheonix." She said, checking the ball. Pheonix then faked like he was going to throw it to Tobias then threw it to Jasoline, who was at the goal. She caught it and threw it in the goal.

Swish!

It was 2 to 0 now. "Come on guys! We need to try harder!" Lexy yelled. She checked the ball again and tried to throw it to Gumball but Tobias caught it. "Hah! Sucker!" He snickered as he ran with the ball. Darwin stole the ball and ran to their goal.

Darwin passed it to Gumball, who dropped it but Lexy grabbed it quickly and shot the ball into the goal. "Yes!" Gumball cheered. Tobias approached him. "Don't get too cocky. The game isn't over yet and we're still winning." He said with a smile. "Oh yeah, well. We'll see who'll win!" He replied.

**20 MINUTES LATER **

Gumball stood in front of the goal with the ball. His team get two free shots. Everyone watched him. Waiting for him to shoot. It was 19-15. Gumball closed his eyes and shot the ball. And to everyone's surprise, he made it. He had to make another goal. He was about to shoot it again but the school bell ranged for last period.

"We win!" Pheonix called. He then walked over to Lexy. "Good game." He said, grabbing her ass. Lexy blushed and purred a little. "Come see me if you want to play another." With that he walked into the building with Jasoline.

Lexy stared at him with half lidded eyes. Gumball felt like he was going to throw up. He approached her. "Hey...Hey!" He yelled at her. She shook her head rapidly. "Huh? What?" She asked. "Don't go anywhere near that guy, you know he has sex with girls and then leaves them." Gumball continued.

"I don't caaarrreeee~" She replied walking into the building.

Gumball grunted and Darwin pat him on the back. "It's okay Gumball. Lets get to class."

Gumball nodded and they both went into the building.

* * *

**Later!**


End file.
